New Beginning
by TinyButDangerous
Summary: When Edward leave Bella in New Moon she realizes that he lied and still loved her. But, she couldn't go after him just yet. Why couldn't she go after him? And what will happen when Edward's past comes back to find him? How will his family react? Read and.
1. Preface

Preface

BPOV

He doesn't want me. Why doesn't he want me? Oh, I know. It's because I'm human and that means I'm not good enough for him. I sat on my bed rubbing my queasy stomach. Every time I eat, I get queasy. I lifted up my shirt and gasped.

_No, that's impossible, _I looking at my swallon stomach and gasped. I knew for a fact that it wasn't that big when I went to bed last night. But, I guess, in a strange way it all made sense. The queasiness, vomiting whenever I eat but two things that didn't make sense were, the only person I was ever with was a vampire. Vampire cannot have children. The second thing, I was only with him a week ago. I shouldn't be showing by now. My body shouldn't even be able to register a pregnancy.

That clearly meant that this wasn't going to be a human pregnancy. That meant, I had to get out of here. I couldn't stay. For the risk of exposing the fact that my child wasn't human. I grabbed a bag just as I felt a little nudge, like the fluttering of a butterfly.

I knew _that _was not normal. I got in my truck after leaving a note for Charlie stating that I was going off for a fresh start.

I got in my truck and went to the one place I knew no one would look for me.

I drove down the narrow highway. Feelings of fear, dread, happiness, despair and on top of that, loneliness. Edward should be here. But he's not. Does he know? Did Alice see this? Where is he? Is is happy? The whole in my chest was still there but it was getting numb.

I went to the Cullens' old home, to raise my baby and eventually, I would go find him. Because, a realization hit. He lied!

He didn't leave me because he didn't want me. He left right after Jasper attacked me. He left to protect me. He lied because he thought I'd be better off without him.

I know Edward would do anything to protect me, mo matter how much it hurts him.

I would go and find him. _If _I survive this pregnancy.

**I know it's short but, it's only a preface. More coming later.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Going to skip past the pregnancy and jump right into the story. Triplets in order of birth.**

**Alison Mary Swan- Psychic, First born, non venomous**

** Lillian Rose Swan- Empath, middle child, venomous**

**Renesmee Carlie Swan- Mind communicator (both ways), youngest, venomous**

As the oldest child, it was my responsibility to make sure my sisters looked good at all times. Which means making sure any horrible fashion mistakes they plan to make must be stopped. Lilly and Nessie's sense of fashion is that of a blind Sunday school teacher. But, they are getting better.

We were born four years ago to our mother, Isabella Swan. She is physically eighteen, she was turned on the day we were born and hasn't aged since. Mom looks like us. Lilly and me both have mom's brown hair and our fathers green eyes from when he was human. Nessie has mom's brown eyes from when she was human and our fathers bronze hair.

Mom was sitting in the dining room, reading from Romeo and Juliet. Nessie and Lilly were by the TV doing each others finger nails.

"Mom, when we start school for the first time, you have to promise not to allow them to pick their own clothes," I sighed, still shuddering from the disasters those two where going to put together in the future.

"What's wrong with how they dress?" she asked, clearly still blind to the world of fashion. I could see Nessie rolling her eyes. I mentally stuck my tongue out.

"What's wrong with what they where, you ask! What's not wrong with what they where? They don't coordinate, match and what ever happened to _blending? _If you can't at least blend, what is the point of going out in public?" I exclaimed, already seeing her cave. She laughed to herself.

"So much like your aunt," she said standing up to go hunting.

"They're going to stay here," I answered before she could ask if anyone wanted to come.

"We can talk for ourselves, Ali!" Lilly huffed.

I sat down on the sofa and grew restless eventually. I headed outside and began to focus on my father and his family. I've been seeing them frequently in my visions in dreams. The latest vision revealed that they would be coming to Forks within in the next couple day and I see mom and dad getting back together but it's up to me to make it happen.

I smiled, they were here and they were settled. I ran in and told my sisters that I had changed my mind and was going to meet mom. Nessie's eyebrows raised when she noticed me blocking her. _I will explain later, _I mentally told her.

With that I ran out the door and through the woods, to my fathers house. To meet my family.**  
**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

EPOV

Our new house was lovely, according to Esme, it was perfect. She didn't want to go back to the other house, too many memories. We'd come to check up on Bella and make sure that she was okay.

I was sitting in the living room with Emmett and Jasper when we picked up on a heartbeat. A very fast, beat like a humming bird. I could here the national anthem playing in someones mind. I raised an eyebrow at Jasper who just shrugged. Emmett was staring at the door. The heart beat was coming fast, very fast. Way faster then a human.

Soon there was a knock on the door. Our door. Nobody comes here. Why now?

I opened the door and gasped. Standing before me was Bella. Only younger. With my human eyes! She looked up at me with knowing eyes, she was about twelve. She had pale, perfect skin, brown curly hair and bright green eyes. She hardly looked human. The only traces of human was her way-too-fast heartbeat and the tiniest trace of blush.

She didn't smell fully human. There was human there but there was something else. Vampire. Plus, she had blood on her breath. It smelt like deer.

"Who are you?" I asked her. She smiled a big smile and said in a high voice.

"I'm Alison Swan, I am your daughter".

With that, the whole house went dead quiet.

APOV

His eyes popped out of his head. I walked inside, past him. He wouldn't be moving for a while.

"Uncle Jasper, Uncle Emmett!" I exclaimed throwing my arms around their tense figures. They were stunned.

"Wait, that's not possible, I'm seventeen!" Edward exclaimed looking me up and down.

"And your twelve!" he said, running his hand through his hair.

"You are physically seventeen, you are 110. And, I'm not twelve, physically yes but I grow at an accelerated rate. I was only born four years ago. And you are my father. My mother is Isabella Swan," I said, backing up.

"Not possible," he muttered to himself, staring at me, trying to ignore the resemblance that was right before his eyes. "Your human!"

I laughed. "Human? Could a human do this?" I said running to the sofa and lifting it above my head with Emmett and Jasper still on it. I set it caefully down so not to dent the floor.

"How, me and Bella, we never," he stammered.

"Her birthday, before you left," I said, watching his face pale, if even possible.

"How? It's like your psychic but..."

"I won't let you read my mind. Trust me, too much information at once your will end up frozen in shock for hours," I said, smiling.

"Oh, so you are psychic," he said, frowning.

"She understands," I said.

"Is there anything else?" he asked, looking nervous.

"Mom's a vampire. And I am half vampire half human. Along with my sisters," I said.

"Sisters?" he asked, his eyes widening.

"I'm a triplet".

EPOV

"A triplet?" I asked, she smiled.

"Their names are Lillian and Renesmee. Lillian is an empath like Uncle Jasper and Renesmee is a mind reader like you," she went on to explain. She walked over to the fridge and shook her head. Clearly disappointed. Not like she didn't already know.

"Everyone else will be here soon, and they will be thrilled to meet me," she said and she was right. They loved her. Carlisle was now asking her questions.

"What about your diets?" he asked, now smiling at the idea of a new specimen.

"We live off of blood and food, though we prefer blood over food, mom makes us eat it once a week," she said rolling her eyes.

"What about sleeping, crying?" he asked, thrilled with what he was learning.

"Well. We eat, sleep but not as much as a human, we cry, blush but we also have vampire speed, strength and senses," she said, now sitting by Carlisle smiling.

Alice and Rosalie were sitting on the sofa watching her. Alice's expression was unreadable.

"She's trying to figure out why she can't see my future. She won't be able to see my sister's futures either because she has never been half human half vampire before. She's been human, so she can see humans, she's a vampire, so she can see vampires but she has never been brother at the same time so we are a grey area for her," Alison explained smiling at Alice.

"You'll learn to love us," she said, her eyes sparkling. "You'll actually find being around us to be like a breath of fresh air".

"Later that night, she told us that we should go by tomorrow while Bella was in school to meet her sisters. I asked why not while Bella was there, she just replied by saying that Bella wasn't ready yet.

Alice agreed by telling her that we'd be there at noon. Alison just smiled and said that she already knew.

"Look, I gotta go. I told my sisters I was hunting so I need to have something on my breath when I get home, see you guys tomorrow, bye dad and family," she said, making my heart swell.

**A nice family story. Wait until the drama unfolds.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

RenPOV

"Come on, Lillian, at least make an effort to be nice," Ali begged Lilly who was now stubbornly staring out the window.

"Why should I? Because he's our father, well, if he's our father, then where has he been for the past four years?" Lilly shouted, rolling her eyes and heading to the garage, slamming the door behind her.

"When will they be here?" I asked my sister. She was bouncing up and down, her eyes shining with excitement.

"Five more minutes," she sang, running up the stairs and pulling her hair back into a pony tail as she did this. I ran into the kitchen and pulled out a glass picture filled with lemonade and sliced lemon wedges. I placed it on the counter next to the lemon squares.

"Nessie, why do you have lemonade out, they don't even eat," Ali called from upstairs. I rolled my eyes and continued what I was doing. This was for appearances. Chances are nobody was even going to touch them but it would have looked bad if we didn't at least present the offer. I could here Ali upstairs snorting.

"At least I have manors," I screamed back, laughing, I could hear her eyes rolling from up the stairs.

It wasn't much later that I heard a knock on the door. There were seven people standing out the door when i answered. Five of them were physically teenagers and the other two where physically adults. I made out our father instantly. He looked like me, except his eyes were green and mine were brown.

"Hi, you must be... Renesmee, am I correct?" the blonde man asked. I nodded and opened the door nice and wide for them.

They stepped in, each one of them looked uncomfortable. In their minds, they were uncomfortable.

"You can read minds?" Edward asked, raising an eyebrow, gaining the attention of his family.

I nodded slowly and began to explain my two-way conversation gift. "But to get a message from me to someone else, I need to have physical contact with that person".

"Please, come sit down in the living room," Ali said, joining us with a smile.

We went into the living room and everyone took a seat. I knew everyone's names by now, simply by their thoughts. Alice sat with Jasper, Carlisle sat with Esme and Rosalie sat with Emmett.

After a few minutes of silence, Carlisle spoke out. "I thought there were three of you," he asked, looking around trying to locate Lilly.

"Well, Lilly's not happy your here, but according to Ali, you are going to meet her tonight, whether she likes it or not," I shouted the last part to Lilly directly. I heard a growl come from the garage.

This was going to be a fun night.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

RenPov

Me and the Cullen family and Ali were sitting in the living. My and Ali were sipping on the lemonade. Emmett was trying to make jokes about everything and Rosalie would smack his head whenever he said anything stupid. So, basically whenever he opened his mouth, he got smacked in the head.

After a few minute of silence, Lilly stomped into the house.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"Hunting". she growled stomping upstairs and slamming her door shut. Edward raised an eyebrow at me and my sister.

"That ball of sunshine was our sister, Lilly. as you can tell she is simply _thrilled_ to have you here," Ali said sarcastically.

Edward's face became concerned.

After a while, the Cullens' left and we got ready for bed. Once settled in, we aproached Lilly.

"Can't you at least pretend to be nice?" I asked her.

Her face looked like an image of angel.

"So, they can leave us again? Hurt us! Hurt MOM! In case you forgot, he left her PREGNANT!" she screamed, her face getting redder as she went on.

"He didn't know and he had no way of knowing. Alice can't even see our futures so he had no way of knowing. He was trying to give her a life away from all the supernatural drama," I explained.

She rolled her eyes and sighed loudly.

"Besides, I can see him sticking around for a while. He's not going to leave and _you know_ he regrets leaving. The only reason you don't want to get to know him is because you're mad. But, what he did was in the past and he did it with good intentions," Ali said, staring at Lilly, who shook her head and walked over to the light switch.

"I'll think about it! Good night!" she said sharply turning off the light.

**Okay, what should happen next! Should Lilly form a quick bond with the Cullens' or should it be a thing the will happen over time.**


End file.
